fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bubsy the Bobcat
Bubsy the Bobcat (or simply Bubsy) is the main character and protagonist of the video game series of the same name created by Accolade, he is a video game mascot much like Mario, Sonic, Crash Bandicoot and Spyro, but failed due to poor reception of the main character as well as generally low quality 2D Platformers and an extremely simplistic and poorly designed 3D Platformer. Bubsy first debuted on both Sega Genesis and Super Nintendo video game ''Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind'' released in 1993, one year later it spawned a sequel on the same consoles like it's predecessor. The franchise also featured a television animated series based on the character of the same name released in 1993 although only aired a pilot and didn't develop into a full series. The franchise would later spawn third video game, ''Bubsy 3D'' on the PlayStation in 1996. It was originally to be on the Sega Saturn but it was been cancelled shortly as the PlayStation version was panned from video game journalists and audiences and has sometimes been referred to as one of the worst video game of all time. Many criticizie the series for; controls, graphics, camera control and Bubsy's personality. Twenty-one years later, it was been announced Bubsy would return for a new fourth installment called ''Bubsy: The Woolies Strike Back'' released in 2017 on the PlayStation 4, Steam and Microsoft Windows. This entry was much more well received than previous entries although was still regarded as a poor platformer due to its restrictive nature of controls, short and repetitive level structure and general blandness among other things. Biography TBA. Appearance Bubsy is depicted as a bipedal bobcat with a long sleeved white shirt that has a red exclamation mark printed across it. He doesn't wear any pants, similar to Donald Duck. Personality TBA. Abilities In the original games Bubsy was capable of a number of basic maneuvers that helped him traverse the level these included a gliding ability as well as the ability to gain speed quickly similar to Sonic, despite Bubsy's stages not complementing this speed format. In addition Bubsy has a fragile falling restraint in the older games as he cannot fall from tall heights without dying instantly, this was remedied in later games by being removed. In the fourth installment Bubsy gained the ability to climb walls similar to characters like Knuckles from the Sonic series, in addition Bubsy gained a pounce attack which allowed him to attack enemies in an arching motion. In various series including the cartoon, he was breaking the fourth wall as he was talking to the player and even the game. Game and Other Appearances Canon Bubsy (1993) TBA. Bubsy pilot television series (1993) TBA. Bubsy II (1994) TBA. Bubsy 3D (1996) TBA. Bubsy: The Woolies Strike Back (2017) TBA. Fanon Bubsy Origins (TBA) In December 1st of 2017, it was been announced on Fantendo Chat from Colin Lloyd Junior Pendergast is making an upcoming origin story of the character developed by Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Crossover Super Smash Bros. Extreme (2018) TBA Relationships Friends Arnold Armadillo In the television pilot, Bubsy is really good partner with him for the adventure, but Arnold was some nice or slightly dislike (not likely) him due he was been annoyed of Bubsy's nonsense and stupidity, he was also been abused by Bubsy by slammed at his head with Arnold and electrocuted and he said Bubsy is worse than trucks as it was describes he have fear of trucks since all armadillos were been rammed. Teresa and Terrence He was an nephew of them as he tried to take care of them as Teresa and Terrence call him Uncle Bubsy, but he is somehow restricted to them when they were get into trouble or never listening to him, however they can help their uncle in Bubsy 2. Virgil TBA. Oblivia Oblivia is used to have an love-interest of him, in the part when she get the helmet to stop the villains her wish was shown of her and Bubsy in the wedding but he was denied. Enemies The Woolies In the first game that the Woolies are simple enemies as they going to stop Bubsy, later in Bubsy 3D they were kidnapped Bubsy until he escapes onto Rayon (the Woolies home planet) and their rocket had a problem for getting rid the main character. Later in The Woolies Strike Back, they had stole Bubsy's special ball of yarn and going to stop him just like from before. Ally Cassandra Bubsy never knew or heard about her, which Ally Cassandra is become hated of the main protagonist that she want to rid of him and she need richest, powerful and classiest feline om the world as it describes in the television pilot. Bozwell and Sid TBA. Gallery File:Bubsythebobcat.png File:Bubsy_ssb4_request_by_elemental_aura-d6cw8a9.jpg Quotes Trivia *Bubsy have four voice actors/actresses across his franchise's history; Brian Silva for Bubsy 1, Rob Paulsen for the Bubsy 2, Lani Minella for Bubsy 3D and Rob Paulsen for the Bubsy Cartoon Pilot. Category:Bubsy (series) Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Felines Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Main Heroes Category:3rd Party Characters